TWILIGHT SERIES
by surat kaleng
Summary: CHANBAEK SHIPPER! kisah pemuda manis bernama Byun Baekhyun dalam usahanya mencari lembayung dalam senjanya yang lain dalam sosok yang lain. Pusat dari tata surya-nya yang akan menjadi poros hidupnya yang terlalu takut dengan perasaan jatuh. Sosok matahari yang akan mengajarkannya tentang jatuh-bangunnya kehidupan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Twilight**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Find it by yourself**

**Warning : YAOI! TYPOS, EYD, PLOT make confused, right?**

**Disclaimer : CHARA IS NOT MINE!**

**Summary : kisah pemuda manis bernama Byun Baekhyun dalam usahanya mencari lembayung dalam senjanya yang lain dalam sosok yang lain. Pusat dari tata surya-nya yang akan menjadi poros hidupnya yang terlalu takut dengan perasaan jatuh. Sosok matahari yang akan mengajarkannya tentang jatuh-bangunnya kehidupan.**

**No Label present**

**TWILIGHT – SUN GET DOWN**

**By E . J . A**

[1]

Warna lembayung itu menguasai seluruh lautan awan di sore hari kali ini. Matahari masih bersembunyi malu di balik beberapa awan yang bergerombol membentuk kumpulan awan yang besar. Angin sepoi tampak berhembus dengan damai menghantarkan alunan-alunan lagu di penghujung senja.

Sinar matahari yang mengintip dari balik awan tampak menerpa beberapa sudut, menimpa dedaunan yang akan terlihat bagaikan emas. Tenang. Hanya suara beberapa burung yang berkicau dan kumpulan burung-burung yang berterbangan riang diatas langit membentuk sebuah formasi.

Indah.

Keindahan yang hanya bisa didapat ketika senja telah menjemput malam menguasai dunia.

Baekhyun meniti langkahnya tanpa terburu-buru menyusuri jalan setapak dengan berhiaskan pepohonan _Birch_ dan _Ginkgo_ di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Tinggal di pinggiran yang jauh dari hingar-bingarnya kota Seoul membuatnya bersyukur dengan suasana alami ketika senja ini. Keberuntungan tinggal di daerah wisata terkenal.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh-nya menyelaraskan nafasnya –serta memandangi hamparan padang bunga _Red Spider Lily_ dan juga bunga _Cosmos_ berwarna ungu itu-, menyandar pada batang besar pohon Apel yang tidak berbuah sama sekali, hanya surai emas –hasil tertimpa dari sinar matahari dari balik awan- dari pohon itu yang menjadikannya tampak indah.

Berterima-kasihlah karena ini musim gugur.

Musim gugur yang indah di Pulau Nami.

Suasana menjadi lebih tampak seperti lukisan hidup kala musim ini bertandang di pulau Nami, dengan begitu banyak wisatawan dari dalam maupun manca-negara selalu singgah menyempatkan diri berlibur di tempat yang kata orang tempat romantis untuk yang sudah mempunyai pasangan hidup.

_Well_, pasangan hidup?

Baekhyun menghela nafas seperti orang yang frustasi.

Mengingat drama '_Winter Sonata_' yang sempat syuting ditempat ini, membuatnya seperti seseorang yang terkucilkan dari kehidupan percintaan.

Pemuda mungil ini kemudian turun, melewati turunan yang agak curam lalu duduk agak menjauh dari tempat tumbuhnya pohon Apel itu pada tanah lapang yang memisahkan jalanan setapak untuk para wisatawan lewat dan padang bunga-bunga musim gugur yang ditanam oleh penduduk lokal, merebahkan diri menikmati hembusan angin yang menenangkannya dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan.

Angin mengajak beberapa helai rambut coklat tua Baekhyun menari-nari mengikuti melodi dari angin, dan juga beberapa rerumputan yang tumbuh kecil-kecil itu menggelitik pipi Baekhyun tanpa menimbulkan goresan.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menarik setiap oksigen yang berlalu-lalang didepannya dengan rakus, seakan-akan oksigen tak akan lagi tersedia. Baekhyun membuka matanya yang berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu perlahan, sedikit menyipit kala sinar matahari dengan tegas menerpa matanya.

Warna lembayung itu benar nampak begitu indah dimata pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun ini.

"Sendirian?"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran kala indera pendengar-nya menangkap gelombang suara _bass_ yang berada didekatnya. Dia mendongak, untuk mendapati seorang anak laki-laki lain tengah berdiri dengan cengiran bodohnya itu. Anak laki-laki itu menghalangi arah matahari Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira dengan siapa lagi aku berbaring disini? Hantu _eum_?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus. Senjanya tampak buram gara-gara anak laki-laki dengan tinggi yang melampaui normal itu, jangan salahkan Baekhyun berpikiran seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya kurang tinggi saja.

Anak laki-laki itu diam, lalu mendudukkan –pantatnya, menimpa rumput-rumput kecil diarea itu- disamping Baekhyun.

"Suka melihat matahari terbenam, _eum_?"

Suara _bass_ itu lagi, tertangkap dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun, partikel-partikel udara menghantarkan tanpa gangguan apapun. Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, ikut- mendudukkan diri "Tidak, hanya warna lembayung saja, _eum_ dan juga senja."

Tidak ada percakapan lagi.

Hanya sesekali angin mengantarkan beberapa daun _maple_ yang rontok karena musim, berwarna merah tua atau kuning kecoklatan.

Masing-masing menyerapi keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Baekhyun jengah, dia bukanlah orang yang suka keheningan jika ada seseorang didekatnya seperti ini. Baekhyun menoleh, menikmati goresan sempurna yang diciptakan oleh Sang Penguasa Alam Semesta ini, hidung bangir itu mengoda Baekhyun untuk mengecupnya, dan jangan lupakan bibir –yang agak- tebal itu.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kedepan lagi terkikik dalam hati kala menyadari kekonyolannya, menikmati pemandangan jauh terhempas disana, padang ilalang dan bunga _Cosmos_ ungu yang terhampar luas.

Wajah Baekhyun merah secara perlahan, aroma maskulin yang menyengat membuatnya memerah sendiri, Baekhyun menyadari kekonyolannya lagi kala membayangkan betapa enaknya ketika memeluk sesorang dengan aroma maskulin yang menenangkan seperti itu.

_Ah_.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika anak laki-laki disampingnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi. Baekhyun merasa kelimpungan mendengar suara _bass_ itu, bagaimana jika suara _bass_ itu membisikkan namanya di telinganya dengan –_sensual_?

_Err_..

_Ah_, Baekhyun merasa sangat konyol. Tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan kontrol akan pikirannya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mendapati kedua matanya bersibobrok dengan manik elang itu.

Siapa saja, Baekhyun kini merasa seperti mentega yang meleleh.

"_A_-_ah_. Aku merasa gila.." Baekhyun bersuara, tapi suaranya terdengar seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya. Anak laki-laki itu menggeser duduknya, mendekat pada Baekhyun. Bahkan -Baekhyun berani bersumpah- kulit lengan keduanya yang sama-sama terekspos itu sekarang saling menempel, menghantarkan listrik-listrik yang menyengat tanpa melukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas ujung kemeja putih –seragam tempatnya bersekolah- kala merasa sengatan dari perasaan beribu-ribu kupu-kupu menggelitik daerah perutnya. Baekhyun menyukai sensasi ini, aroma maskulin dari sosok disampingnya makin membuatnya gugup.

"Namamu siapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh, membiarkan rona merah itu masih menjajaki pipinya, Baekhyun tidak peduli "A-aku Byun B-Baekhyun. Kau sendiri?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

[2]

Park Chanyeol.

Satu kalimat yang Baekhyun suka dan sangat hapal diluar kepalanya. Satu kalimat yang membuatnya menjadi seperti orang yang baru saja masuk ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Satu kalimat yang membuatnya mengabaikan segalanya.

"Cinta memang membuat orang menjadi gila."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona hebat dibalik kedua telapak tangannya, mengabaikan setiap pernyataan dari teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Oh Baekhyun-ku sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi gila seperti ini.." seorang pemuda cantik bersurai _blonde_ itu hanya bisa _facepalm_, melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja', nama pemuda itu Xi Luhan dilihat dari _nametag_ yang tersemat di seragamnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika menyadari rasa panas di wajahnya telah menghilang, matanya menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang berada disekelilingnya "Kalau aku tahu jatuh cinta seperti ini rasanya, aku mau dari dulu jatuh cinta.." ucapnya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat pada lantai.

Do Kyungsoo, pemuda manis dengan matanya yang seperti burung hantu itu mengangguk singkat, lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun "Hati-hati, jatuh itu sakit."

Terima kasih untuk Kyungsoo telah menyadarkan Baekhyun pada ketakutannya yang tak berujung itu.

Baekhyun muram, jatuh adalah hal yang paling dibencinya sedari kecil. Dia membenci cinta juga karena takut jatuh, dia tidak pernah mau mencoba bagaimana perasaan ketika jatuh cinta itu.

Baekhyun menganguk pelan, kehilangan _euphoria_-nya barusan.

Dalam sekejap saja, ketakutannya membuatnya kehilangan gairah.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar takut jatuh lagi.

Dia terlalu takut.

Baekhyun terhenyak, mendapati anak laki-laki yang disukainya sudah datang terlebih dahulu disana. Anak laki-laki itu sibuk menggoreskan kuasnya pada kanvas, mengabaikan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah datang? Jangan berdiri terus. Kau tidak pegal?" Baekhyun salah mengira, pemuda manis itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya ketika Park Chanyeol menengok kebelakang.

Chanyeol memakai kaos berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan acak tak jelas sebagai pemanisnya dan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam, dan sebuah topi bertengger dikepalanya. Chanyeol tampak tampan ketika sinar matahari itu menimpanya, membuatnya seperti barang yang berharga.

"Duduklah…" Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang panjang menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan mengengam jari-jari lentik pemuda manis itu, membuat rona merah kembali melintang dipipi putih Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang menulis apa, Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mulai sibuk dengan lukisannya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit waktu Chanyeol tidak bersuara.

"Aku melukis pohon.."

Baekhyun melongo "_Lho_? Chanyeol-ssi kan sedang melukis hamparan bunga _Cosmos_ ungu di depan sana, kan? Kok dibilang melukis pohon sih?" Baekhyun protes, mengerucutkan bibirnya sedemikian rupa.

Chanyeol tergelak, tawanya berderai. Telunjuknya mengusap lelehan air mata yang akan keluar kala tertawa puas seperti itu "Kau ini, sudah tahu tapi tetap saja bertanya.." Chanyeol mendaratkan tangan besarnya dipucuk kepala Baekhyun, dan mengacak-acak surai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sentuhan kecil Chanyeol. Kedua matanya terbuka seiring tangan besar Chanyeol menjauh dari pucuk kepalanya, kembali menikmati keseriusan Chanyeol saat menggoreskan kuas-nya tanpa ragu menciptakan karya indah yang benar-benar tampak hidup.

"Apa kau tahu alasanku menyukai saat-saat matahari terbenam seperti ini, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tanda jika dia tidak tahu menahu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar "Karena aku bertemu dengan cinta pertama-ku. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih mencintainya, bodoh sekali karena aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang."

_Krek_!

_Kretak_!

Anggap saja itu suara hati Baekhyun yang retak. Baekhyun hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya, dalam hati Baekhyun sudah berteriak kesetanan saat Chanyeol sudah bersuara kembali.

"Aku takut mengatakan jika aku mencintainya. Dia benar-benar seseorang yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Konyol sekali.."

Sudah. Sudah cukup! Baekhyun menggeser posisi duduknya menghadap padang bunga _Cosmos_ didepannya, menimati hembusan angin. Namun senja ini tampak tak memberi kehidupan banyak untuk Baekhyun. Hanya saja, rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol tadi serasa merebut semua pasokan oksigen disekelilingnya.

Baekhyun merasa sesak.

[3]

Baekhyun membenci senja. Dia membenci warna lembayung yang selalu setia menjemput malam setiap pergantian hari. Baekhyun lebih senang mendapati langit yang berwarna hitam legam dengan atau tanpa pernak-pernik berkelap-kelip seperti glitter itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia membenci senja, lembayung, matahari terbenam dan juga.. –Chanyeol.

Anak laki-laki dengan tinggi badan semampai mirip tiang listrik itu membuatnya tak mengenal gravitasi bumi, tapi dengan sekejap saja, Chanyeol mampu menghempaskan Baekhyun pada sakitnya jatuh itu.

Baekhyun hanya tak ingin terlalu jatuh, makanya dia menghindari bertemunya dirinya sendiri dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak mau ambil resiko seperti itu.

'Aku hanya tak ingin terlalu terpuruk nantinya.' Tekadnya.

Tapi tetap saja, seluruh peredaran tata surya pada dunia Baekhyun berpusat pada anak laki-laki dengan cengiran terlebar itu, Chanyeol adalah galaksi bima sakti pada dunia kecil milik Baekhyun.

Anak laki-laki bersurai coklat kayu itu.

Park Chanyeol.

Dia adalah lembayung yang menghiasi senja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus lemah, bibirnya tak mampu tersenyum. Penyemangatnya entah memudar dimana. Baekhyun lemah sekarang, kehilangan poros bukan hal mudah. Tidak ada yang stabil sekarang. Menjauhi inti kehidupan, bukan solusi terbaik.

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun takut jatuh terlalu dalam.

Tapi, hal wajar jika kehidupan manusia harus jatuh dan bangun. Baekhyun hanya takut terjatuh dan berpikiran tak akan ada yang menolongnya untuk bangun, dan apakah dia akan bisa bangun sendiri dengan kemampuannya? Entah.

Keraguan masih kuat bercokol pada ulu hatinya.

Baekhyun kehilangan matahari-nya sebagai pusat tata surya-nya, dan itu bukanlah hal baik.

Tapi, Baekhyun hanya perlu merasa egois untuk saat ini. Perasaannya belum terlalu membuatnya harus –dan sangat diharuskan untuk- memiliki anak laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Masih dalam tahap pertama, dan Baekhyun yakin akan menemukan matahari, lembayung, dan sosok Park Chanyeol dalam renkarnasi lain.

Pergi dari pulau Nami setelah lulus sekolah, sepertinya adalah ide yang baik, menyeberang ke sisi lain dari Korea Selatan, hidup mandiri di Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

Baekhyun berharap pilihannya tak salah lagi.

**tbc**


	2. Twilight Series : Chap2 Pieces of Puzzle

Title : Twilight

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : Find it by yourself

Warning : YAOI! TYPOS, EYD, PLOT make confused, right?

Disclaimer : CHARA IS NOT MINE!

Summary : kisah pemuda manis bernama Byun Baekhyun dalam usahanya mencari lembayung dalam senjanya yang lain dalam sosok yang lain. Pusat dari tata surya-nya yang akan menjadi poros hidupnya yang terlalu takut dengan perasaan jatuh. Sosok matahari yang akan mengajarkannya tentang jatuh-bangunnya kehidupan.

**No Label present**

**TWILIGHT – PIECES OF PUZZLE**

**By E . J . A**

[4]

Kehidupan hanya naik dan turun selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Bagaimana Baekhyun memutuskan untuk minggat dari Pulau kecil-nya, kemudian mencoba hidup di Seoul untuk kuliah.

Baekhyun berada dalam masa terjatuhnya. Sisi terkelam dari hidupnya selama dua puluh satu tahun terakhir. Baekhyun mengutuk –dengan semangat masa mudanya- pada senja yang mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan 'kesemuan', menurutnya.

Satu hal yang ditanamkan Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, seperti sebuah motivasi kecil dalam setiap langkah yang diambilnya, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa membenci lembayung senja saat matahari terbenam.

Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Lembayung senja itu adalah sekeping tatanan akan kehidupan dengan akhir bahagia yang selalu diyakini oleh Baekhyun. Sekeping dari semua pecahan-pecahan yang belum terkumpul.

Pemuda manis nan mungil itu berjalan gontai menyusuri pendestrian dengan mulut bergumam entah menyatakan apa. Baekhyun kesal, tentu saja siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau sedang bekerja-sama untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok-mu dengan sahabat-sahabat tersayang –semacam Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, dan terakhir seorang pemuda dengan _dimple_ manisnya itu, Zhang Yi Xing- dan akhirnya tugas itu berakhir dengan kau yang mengerjakannya sendiri, sedang sahabat-sahabatmu malah asyik bersenda-gurau dengan kekasihnya masing-masing. Karena menganggap sebagai mahasiswa yang baik, maka dengan hati ikhlas Baekhyun mau menyelesaikannya.

Baekhyun ingin kesabaran berlebih.

Tatapannya kini mendarat pada sebuah bangunan dengan warna cat dinding _caramel_ lembut, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, beranggapan jika secangkir kopi bisa membuatnya agak rileks, dan apapun itu meski bukan kopi.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu masuk pada café itu sehingga membunyikan bel yang ada diatas pintu, seorang pegawai perempuan dengan ramahnya menunduk padanya dan tersenyum manis kala bertatapan dengan manik madu Baekhyun "Selamat datang, Tuan…"

Baekhyun menganguk, segera duduk ditempat yang kosong, dekat dengan jendela dengan kaca yang sangat besar, satu-satunya yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun karena langsung terhubung dengan jalanan dengan berbataskan kaca. Seorang pegawai café lainnya datang menghampiri Baekhyun, memberikan semacam buku menu dan beberapa rekomendasi berbagai macam minuman yang berhubungan dengan kopi yang sedang menjadi _hits_ di café ini.

"_Ah_ baiklah, aku ingin memesan _Irish Coffee_ saja."

Pelayan itu menganguk, lalu mencatat pesanan Baekhyun "Baiklah anda tunggu lima menit, Tuan."

Baekhyun menanggapi dengan anggukan, tidak butuh perkataan apapun untuk membaut pelayan itu pergi dari tempatnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, menatap lurus kedepan dimana seseorang pemuda jangkung tengah duduk membelakanginya ditemani sebuah laptop. Baekhyun memandang sekitarnya, café tidak ramai. Disudut café dekat dengan kasir ada sepasang kekasih tengah bercakap-cakap.

Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Baekhyun memandang keluar, hanya saja langit berubah menjadi hitam dengan pelan. Awan hitam itu berusaha menguasai seluruh langit. Hujan segera turun dalam hitungan menit. Baekhyun mengingat-ingat apa dia telah membawa payung untuk persiapannya. Begitu mendapati payung ada didalam tas selempang-nya, Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

Pesanan Baekhyun datang dengan cepat tanpa embel-embel lima menit yang disematkan pelayan tadi, hujan baru saja turun. Rintik-rintik membasahi jalanan yang sebelumnya kering, titik-titik itu akhirnya menderas juga.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, sore ini tidak akan berwarna seperti yang sebelumnya, mendung telah merengut sorenya.

Tidak akan ada lembayung.

[5]

Benang merah.

Baekhyun mengenalinya. Berdiri berhadap-hadapan hanya berbataskan satu jalur rel kereta bawah tanah. Hanya saja, tatapan mata pemuda jangkung itu kosong, seolah tak ada kehidupan disana. Bukan, raga-nya memang benar tapi jiwa-nya bukan, bukan lembayung senja yang dirindukannya.

Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang dengan pemuda jangkung itu.

Seperti kenal, tapi tidak juga. Kalaupun itu Park Chanyeol, pemuda dengan suara mirip paman-paman itu akan segera berteriak memanggilnya.

Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Suara kereta mendekat mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, begitu pintu kereta terbuka secara otomatis, Baekhyun segera melangkah kedalam, melihat sekeliling tidak ada bangku yang kosong, hanya tersisa satu dan itu juga sudah diduduki oleh pemuda jangkung itu.

Baekhyun mendengus, dia harus rela berdiri sepanjang perjalanan.

Sampai pada pemberhentian stasiun kereta bawah tanah _Jonggak_, beruntung beberapa penumpang tampak bergegas turun. Baekhyun segera melangkah pada bangku yang tersedia. Baru dia menyadari jika dia duduk tepat didepan pemuda jangkung itu.

Keduanya masih bertatapan, meski terkadang alis keduanya sama-sama tertaut, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Barangkali pemuda jangkung didepannya ini ingat akan sosoknya?

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu.

Baekhyun sadar, dia akan terlupakan.

Tidak pantas jika berharap, namanya masih selalu diingat oleh pemuda itu.

Tidak mungkin.

Karena sesungguhnya, pada pertemuan awal mereka, Baekhyun bukan apa-apa pada goresan kuas Park Chanyeol.

Sadar diri.

Tidak ada siapapun disini.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menjaga keseimbangan kala menuruni tanah yang agak menurun tajam meski sempat akan tergelincir, beruntunglah dengan kedua tangannya yang langsung siap sedia menjadi tumpuan keseimbangan tubuh kecilnya.

Baekhyun ada disini lagi.

Tempat dimana lembayung senja-nya tampak begitu indah, tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah, padang penuh ilalang itu makin nampak lebat. Masih dengan musim gugur yang begitu disukainya, dan bunga-bunga _Cosmos_ yang sekarang berwarna-warni –seperti putih, pink dan juga warna kuning- dan lihatlah sekarang tanaman mawar dengan berbagai jenis dan warna tampak berjajar meramaikan pemandangan. Dan pohon apel itu masih senantiasa tak berbuah.

Tak apa-apa bukan? Seperti ini lebih baik.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, kembali merasakan oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya. Berada dikampung halaman untuk waktu yang cukup lama selama waktu libur dari Institut, membuatnya harus mengisi pikiran-pikirannya dengan kenangan-kenangan.

Baekhyun menatap kebelakang tepatnya beberapa turis dari luar negaranya tengah berjalan berkelompok menyusuri jalanan dengan pohon _Ginkgo_, cukup banyak wisatawan yang dia lihat sedari tadi.

Lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

"_Ah_." Terdengar pekikan kaget seseorang tepat setelah Baekhyun kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Suara _bass_ yang berat. Baekhyun ragu jika itu lembayung senja-nya.

Baekhyun memilih tidak merespon, sampai orang pendatang itu duduk agak jauh darinya. Baekhyun melirik, orang itu mengeluarkan peralatan melukisnya, begitu serius menatap si pendatang sampai tidak tahu jika pemuda itu kini telah menatapnya "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun terperanjat, bukan karena kaget ketahuan tengah melirik pemuda itu, hanya saja Park Chanyeol…

"Lama tak jumpa, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas dalam hitungan detik, seakan-akan lelehan mirip kristal itu akan keluar. Baekhyun merindukan suara berat itu menyebut namanya. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan perasaan asing yang terlalu dikenalinya lagi, Park Chanyeol –pemuda jangkung itu- masih mengingatnya, meski tiga tahun telah berlalu.

Baekhyun menganguk, lalu hanya menunduk untuk mneyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya yang masih kalah dengan warna jingga yang terlihat sangat cerah dimusim gugur ini. "Aku baru sempat ke tempat ini lagi. Aku senang mengunjungi Nami _Island_." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, tangannya dengan lihai menuang beberapa cat air pada palet-nya.

Baekhyun menoleh "Kau wisatawan, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol menganguk pelan sebagai jawaban mutlaknya.

Hening lagi. Hanya suara cicit burung-burung kecil yang saling sahut-menyahut membentuk irama, dan jangan lupakan beberapa suara dari wisatawan-wisatawan yang masih saja membanjiri jalanan setapak disana.

Setiap goresan kuas dengan warna-warna cerah pada kanvas membuat Baekhyun menyadari setitik puzzle lainnya. Chanyeol yang membuat hari –ah senja, maksudnya- Baekhyun tak sekedar hanya muram, berwarna abu-abu kesendirian.

"Kau bertambah manis, Baekhyun-ssi." Kembali, suara _bass_ itu menyatakan pujian untuk Baekhyun, membuat pemuda mungil itu merona hebat. Rasa panas menjalar dengan begitu cepat diwajahnya.

"Kau malu?"

_CLEB_!

Tepat sasaran

Baekhyun tak berkutik lagi, yang dilakukannya hanya menunduk dan menunduk.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras, meninggalkan kegiatannya melukis, menertawai bagaimana lucunya Baekhyun ketika salah tingkah seperti itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bohong, dia juga merindukan pemuda mungil yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu. Pemuda mungil yang membuatnya makin mencintai warna lembayung senja.

Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih mengingat-ingat nama itu dengan jelas, bahkan nama itu sudah dipatri dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil yang mampu membuatnya tersihir akan keindahan pahatan Tuhan. Kali ini dia percaya dengan Tuhan. Walaupun Chanyeol seorang Atheis.

Chanyeol kembali menyibukkan diri dengan lukisannya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang masih saja tersipu. "Apa kau mau mampir kerumahku, Chanyeol-ssi?" suara kecil milik Baekhyun terdengar ditelan angin.

"_Eoh_? Aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul, Baekhyun-ssi." Tolak Chanyeol dengan halus.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengalah, tak ada gunanya juga memaksa.

Manik madu Baekhyun sibuk mengitari langit yang masih berwarna jingga cerah itu, tampak begitu menusuk mata. Masih tetap indah dengan Park Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu di _subway_, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya "_Eum_? Sepertinya." Jawabnya ragu sembari mengingat-ingat.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab lagi, melainkan hanya menatap langit seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun, mencoba meresapi lukisan paling indah dan sangat terlihat hidup serta nyata yang selalu dibuat oleh Tuhan.

Warna lembayung itu kini menarik warna hitam khas malam dengan titik bersinar dengan terang ditengah-tengahnya dari arah timur. Bintang pertama telah muncul berpijar dengan terang, lalu diikuti dengan beberapa bintang kecil yang agak berjauhan letaknya.

"Kau mirip bintang, meski kecil –jika dilihat dari sini- ukurannya, tapi kau tetap indah, Baekhyun-ssi."

_**BLUSH**_!

Terima-kasih banyak Park Chanyeol, Terima-kasih sekali pada malam yang sekarang menurunkan gelapnya, menyembunyikan warna merah melintang dipipi Baekhyun agak tersamarkan.

"Apa tawaran untuk kerumahmu masih berlaku, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menganguk kelewat semangat, kemudian membantu Chanyeol membereskan beberapa barang bawaannya dalam keheningan. Setelah barang-barangnya terkumpul semua, keduanya segera berdiri dan berjalan berdampingan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menginap dirumahmu, Baekhyun-ssi?"

_Eh_? Baekhyun sama-sekali tidak menawari pemuda jangkung itu untuk menginap, tapi tak apalah. Semakin banyak waktu untuk Baekhyun bisa berdekatan dengan lembayung senja-nya.

"Tentu saja, tidak apa-apa."

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyisipkan jemari-jemari besarnya pada sela-sela jari-jari lentik Baekhyun. Rasa hangat menjalari keduanya kala Chanyeol mengengam erat tangan keduanya, meninggalkan semu merah pada pipi keduanya.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yakin, kepingan puzzle telah ditemukan lagi, berada pada tangan keduanya, yang saling melengkapi dan saling berbagi kehangatan lewat sentuhan kecil seperti itu.

**tbc**


	3. Metasequoia Lane

**Title : Twilight Series**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Find it by yourself**

**Warning : YAOI! TYPOS, EYD, PLOT make confused, right?**

**Disclaimer : CHARA IS NOT MINE!**

**Summary : kisah pemuda manis bernama Byun Baekhyun dalam usahanya mencari lembayung dalam senjanya yang lain dalam sosok yang lain. Pusat dari tata surya-nya yang akan menjadi poros hidupnya yang terlalu takut dengan perasaan jatuh. Sosok matahari yang akan mengajarkannya tentang jatuh-bangunnya kehidupan.**

**No Label present**

**TWILIGHT SERIES – METASEQUOIA LANE**

**By E . J . A**

**[6]**

Enam September.

Baekhyun melingkari tanggal di kalender yang tergantung pada dinding krem lembut dikamarnya dengan senyum simpul. Bukan karena ada apa – apa pada tanggal itu, bulan itu, ataupun dalam penghujung tahun ini.

Dia menyenangi tanggal enam, karena tanggal enam adalah tanggal lahirnya. Konyol? Memang. Baekhyun merasa kadar kewarasannya kian turun setelah mengenal salah satu keturunan raksasa berwujud pemuda tampan itu.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna hijau tosca rapat. Jemari lentiknya menarik kain lembut itu dengan tenaga seadanya ke pinggir – menyibakkan tirai tersebut -, kaca jendela menampakkan pemandangan pagi khas Nami _Island_ yang masih jauh dari polusi.

Dari kamar dilantai dua ini Baekhyun cukup –puas- melihat dengan jarak pandang –lagi-lagi cukup- jauh. Hamparan padang pohon _Maple_ yang meranggas dan juga jajaran pepohonan _Birch_ yang ikut-ikutan merontokkan daun-daun indahnya.

Musim gugur yang sempurna di Nami. Tidak ada tempat lain yang begitu indah dengan musim gugur-nya. Takkan ada sama sekali.

Pohon Maple dengan daun – daun berwarna gelap yang rontok, bunga cosmos, spider red lily ataupun mawar, bunga cantik itu akan berbunga menghiasi musim gugur yang mampir sejenak di Nami sebelum musim gugur merenggut semuanya dengan warna putih yang suci. Baekhyun menyukai musim gugur Nami.

Baekhyun melirik jam berbentuk _strawberry_ yang berdiri tegak diatas nakas, masih pagi pukul enam. Kabut masih setia mendominasi jarak pandang Baekhun sejauh yang bisa ia tangkap. Baekhyun bergegas turun dari kamarnya, mendapati wanita yang sudah dimakan usia, tengah berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan dapur, membunyikan beberapa bunyi ketika peralatan-peralatan memasak itu saling beradu –sebenarnya saling berbenturan atau bergesekkan?- dan angin yang dengan berbaik hati membawa bau masakan yang sedap.

Perut Baekhyun berbunyi ingin diisi.

"Pagi, _Eomma_." Baekhyun melangkah disamping ibunya yang hampir berusia separuh abad itu dan mencium pipi Ibunya dengan penuh perasaan. "Apa kau sudah mandi, Nak?" suara Ibunya tenggelam dengan suara panci beradu.

Baekhyun mengiyakan dengan cukup keras, lalu mencomot roti bakar yang tersedia di meja makan. "Bangunkan temanmu itu. Ajak dia sarapan, sayang."

_Eum_! Baekhyun lagi-lagi menganguk dan langsung menghambur menuju lantai dua kembali setelah menaiki tangga, menyisakan suara bedebuk yang keras, membuat Ibunya marah-marah karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Dasar! Kalau kamu jatuh baru tahu rasa kamu, Baekkie!" omel Ibunya.

Baekhyun tidak peduli, tangannya terulur menyentuh knop pintu. Hanya saja Baekhyun masih belum berani untuk membuka pintu kamar tamu yang tengah dipakai Chanyeol.

Ya, Park Chanyeol menginap dirumah Baekhyun semalam.

Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu lagi, bagaimana serasi-nya kala tangan keduanya saling bertautan satu sama lain, dan terasa sangat melengkapi.

Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

_Klek_!

"Baekkie?"

_Ah_. Suara itu makin membuat Baekhyun merona tanpa sebab. Kenapa dia jadi mengkhayal Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepannya sambil memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan begitu manisnya?

"Baekkie?" lagi. Kali ini disertai guncangan pada kedua bahunya, memaksa Baekhyun –mau tak mau- menurunkan kedua tangannya dan kedua mata sipitnya membulat kala mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hidung keduanya saja saling bersentuhan.

"_A_-_ah_. Chan-Chanyeol-ssi. Ayo kita sarapan. Kau sudah mandi kan?"

Chanyeol mengusak surai coklat Baekhyun dengan lembut "Sudah kukatakan semalam bukan? Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu lagi. Ayo kita turun? Kasihan Ahjumma menunggu kita terlalu lama nantinya." Chanyeol mengandeng tangan Baekhyun kembali, tanpa memperdulikan wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang malah mirip dengan _strawberry_.

Sepeda?

Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan ketika menaiki sepeda dengan boncengan dibelakang dan satu lagi, keranjang kecil di depan stang. "Kau tidak jadi menyewa sepeda gunung, Yeollie?"

Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya, Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambut _brunette_ Baekhyun dengan ganas "Ayolah. Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko kau pingsan ditengah jalan karena kelelahan bersepeda."

Baekhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda tak terima akan perkataan Chanyeol yang seakan meremehkan kemampuan daya tahan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak selemah itu." Belanya. Chanyeol menarik salah satu alisnya naik, seakan – akan meremehkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menepuk boncengan sepeda dengan tangan besarnya "Ayo naik~."

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku takut jatuh." Jawabannya membuat alis Chanyeol menyatu dengan sempurna, satu kalimat yang ambigu, menyertakan beberapa artian yang saling berkaitan, tentang ini, tentang itu.

Tapi satu yang dapat Chanyeol simpulkan, dia akan menjaga Baekhyun agar tetap dalam posisi seimbang agar dia tidak akan merasa sakit karena terjatuh. Chanyeol siap menjadi alas dan penuntun pemuda manis itu. Chanyeol menyadari dan menyakini, dunia-nya telah jatuh untuk seorang kembaran dewi Aphrodite – dalam tubuh seorang lelaki – waktu serasa bergeser ketika pemuda tinggi itu bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian pemuda jangkung itu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat kepadanya, membuat Baekhyun kembali menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, memberi semangat tersendiri pada Baekhyun, menyalurkan kekuatan tak kasat mata "Kalau takut jatuh, pegangan saja pada pinggangku, atau kau bisa memelukku." Chanyeol tergelak, tawanya berderai "Jangan takut lagi. Aku akan tetap ada bersamamu." kata Chanyeol disertai senyum tulus.

Dan senyum yang Park Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun pagi hari ini membuat Baekhyun menganguk merasa yakin akan ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan hanya untuk membuatnya mau membonceng, tapi dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun yang terdalam, Baekhyun yakin ada selarik kata – kata yang tersembunyi. Baekhyun menempatkan diri dibelakang pemuda jangkung itu, menyamankan posisinya lalu mengengam erat kain mirip sweater di bagian pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat.

Tangan Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih ragu-ragu itu, melingkarkan tangan kecil itu pada pinggangnya "Ayo berangkat!" teriaknya.

[7]

_Metasequoia Lane_.

Tempat yang paling menarik di Pulau Nami, banyak wisatawan-wisatawan yang sibuk mengabadikan diri mereka lewat kamera yang mereka bawa. Hanya saja jajaran pepohonan yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan _Metasequoia_ menanggalkan daun-daunnya.

Hari sudah hampir senja saat kedua anak Adam dan Hawa itu sampai pada tempat yang paling ramai dan paling dicari ketika berwisata di pulau ini. Matahari tampak melengkung menuju peraduannya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap Chanyeol, menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu. Baekhyun tersenyum, punggung yang didambanya setiap kali untuk bisa dipeluknya setiap hari. Punggung Chanyeol tampak seperti kepingan puzzle untuk membentuk dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengerem mendadak, dan membuat tubuh kecil Baekhyun makin terhempas kepunggung Chanyeol – dan Baekhyun suka akan hal itu -.

Baekhyun serta-merta melepas tangannya yang melingkar begitu nyamannya di pinggang Chanyeol "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ketidak-relaan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya mengeluarkan kamera SLR dari tas-nya yang sedari tadi berdiam di keranjang bagian depan sepeda. Chanyeol menyandarkan sepeda yang dibawanya setelah meminta Baekhyun turun dari sepeda. Chanyeol sibuk mengatur lensa kamera, dan mengarahkannya tepat pada Baekhyun –yang masih berdiri kaku di belakang batang pohon _Ginkgo_ yang menjulang tinggi – tepat disamping sepeda yang mereka sewa.

Baekhyun mengenakan _sweater_ rajut berwarna _baby blue_ yang agak kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya, membuat jari-jari lentiknya tampak tenggelam. _So damn cute_.

_Jepret_

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat hasil bidikannya, Baekhyun tampak tersenyum canggung –meski bagi Chanyeol itu terlihat sangat manis- dengan kedua jarinya membentuk tanda '_peace_', dan jangan lupakan keberadaan pohon _Ginkgo_ dan ceceran dedaunan yang rontok membentuk tanda '_LOVE_' pada tanah disamping kiri Baekhyun berdiri.

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun untuk mengambil beberapa gambar lagi, entah itu _selca_ keduanya, ataupun Chanyeol hanya memotret Baekhyun seorang.

Tepat saat di patung untuk menghargai para pemain utama drama '_Winter Sonata_' Bae Yongjun dan Choi Jiwoo, Chanyeol meminta tolong kepada seorang wisatawan dalam negeri untuk memotret Chanyeol dan Baekhyun didekat foto itu.

Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dari samping, menepis jarak diantara keduanya, lalu dengan cepat Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

Kejadian begitu cepat dan terlambat untuk disadari oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa bersemu, kilat bahagia dengan jantung yang meletup – letup karena hentakan listrik yang membuat perutnya seakan diaduk – aduk lagi.

Perasaan yang terlalu dikenalnya, dan musim gugur dengan semburat merah kala senja membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali pada sosok Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Keduanya duduk dengan tenang diantara 'sepeda' yang menjadi saksi akan kisah cinta pada drama 'Winter Sonata' sambil menyesap cappuccino hangat yang baru saja dipesankan Chanyeol. Chanyeol diam sambil mengutak – atik kameranya, masih saja melihat – lihat hasil bidikannya. Kadang bibir berisi itu tampak menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, kedua bola mata madunya bergerak dengan gelisah menatapi keheningan yang menelingkupinya. "Apa kau pernah berharap jika kisah percintaanmu mirip dengan drama – drama yang ada distasiun tv setiap minggu itu, Baekki-ah?"

Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol telah menaruh kembali barang sialan – menurut Baekhyun, karena kamera itu membuatnya merasa teracuhkan – itu dan mulai meniupi gelas yang berisi cappuccino yang sudah dingin sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu orang yang kucintai – sekali saja dalam hidupku – lalu bertemu dengannya kembali sesuai dengan takdir yang berjalan, seolah – olah waktu seperti membisikkan padaku jika orang itu adalah takdirku. Tapi, apa mungkin ada yang seperti itu?"

Pemuda dengan marga Park itu tergelak, suara tawanya terdengar menakutkan pada malam – malam seperti ini, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya, tidak ada alasan lain lagi untuk tidak menyukai suara bass yang mempu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik.

Andai saja Chanyeol tahu akan perasaan namja mungil itu , apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah akan ada rentang jarak seperti jurang yang akan memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun hanya inginkan kisah cinta yang simple tanpa ada embel – embel jatuh.

"Mungkin ada…" Chanyeol mengantungkan perkataannya, lalu dia menoleh dengan perlahan kearah Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya, menatap manik madu itu dengan lekat seolah tak ingin pijar matahari yang ada disana redup, Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan pijar itu ditelan malam "Aku jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama."

Lagi.

Jantungnya seakan dilumat hingga habis pada rongga dadanya, oksigen serasa tak menghampirinya, air mata mengumpul akan menganak layaknya sungai jika Baekhyun tidak mengigit bibir bawahnya guna mencegah tangis yang kapan – kapan bisa pecah.

Baru saja tadi pagi, Chanyeol membuainya dengan ucapan – ucapan yang manis, tapi kini beberapa bilah pisau tersemat racun ditikamkan pada ulu hati Baekhyun. Dia meradang kembali.

Baekhyun buru – buru menunduk "Ya. Itu terlalu drama, Chanyeol-ah." Suara bergetarnya tidak mampu dia sembunyikan, dan Baekhyun benar – benar mengutuk suaranya itu.

Dan seperti de javu, Baekhyun merasa jatuh untuk yang kedua kali setelah jatuh cinta kembali.

[ 8 ]

Hanya saja, hatinya telah terkunci pada sosok itu.

Perasaannya sudah tersimpan dengan begitu rapi pada kotak Pandora, dan Baekhyun telah bersumpah menyembunyikannya dengan begitu baik, seperti menyembunyikan jarum kecil pada tumbukan jerami – jerami yang menggunung.

Hati yang sempat menjadi kepingan – kepingan yang hancur kecil – kecil, kini kembali menjadi kepingan. Hanya satu hal yang Baekhyun tahu, hatinya tak akan kembali seperti yang dulu.

Satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Apa kesalahannya mencintai senja dan lembayungnya? Apa karena hal itu berada pada ambang malam, jadi hanya akan ada malam sebagai latar belakang kehidupannya yang suram?

Apa kesalahannya mencintai musim gugur? Apa karena hal itu berada pada ambang musim dingin, jadi hanya akan ada kebekuan yang melingkupi kehidupannya yang tanpa warna lain?

Apa kesalahannya mencintai Park Chanyeol? Apa karena hal itu berada pada ambang impian yang tak dapat ia raih?

Bukan. Bukan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya pantas menjadi bintang seperti yang pernah diucapkan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah bintang untuk Baekhyun, bintang yang terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

Satu daun maple merah bata telah mampir melewatinya karena hembusan angin, Baekhyun mengucapkan harapannya pada sepi yang memakannya bulat – bulat. Harapan yang selalu diharapkannya saat matahari terbit dari ufuk timur dan mempendarkan cahaya yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai pertanda kehidupan yang selalu baru dan akan berujung entah kemana yang Baekhyun belum tahu sama sekali.

Sebuah keinginan pada nafas baru di pagi yang cerah dengan suhu yang cukup rendah, satu yang dimintanya "Biarkan aku menyakini setiap langkah yang kubuat padanya, bahwa memang dialah yang pantas menjadi pusat tata suryaku."

Tidak ada yang bisa diyakininya lagi.

Bukan bermaksud menyalahkan perasaannya yang tidak sengaja menambatkan jangkar pada sosok Chanyeol yang benar – benar membuatnya lupa daratan dan kembali terhempas dengan penuh sakit pada daratan yang terlupakan.

Tidak ada yang salah disini.

Baik Baekhyun. Atapun Chanyeol, dia tidak bersalah karena dia seperti matahari yang menarik bagaikan magnet untuk planet – planet kecil dalam tata surya pemuda manis itu. Semua terjadi begitu saja, karena keseimbangan alam semesta telah mengaturnya seperti itu. Chanyeol mirip oksigen yang harus selalu berada didekat Baekhyun. Hanya satu alasan simple yang membuat Baekhyun tetap teguh pada pendiriannya akan pemuda dengan marga Park itu.

Dan…..

Bukan juga karena waktu, Baekhyun merasa tidak ada kesalahan pada waktu yang mempertemukan mereka pada saat lembayung senja sebagai latar belakangnya, pada saat senja saat Baekhyun merasa kebekuan pada hatinya perlahan mencair, pada saat Park Chanyeol tersenyum dan tertawa, perasaan yang selalu dirindukannya, menggelitik susunan saraf Baekhyun agar keranjingan untuk terus- terusan mengulanginya kembali.

Bukan karena takdir, Baekhyun berterima kasih karena Chanyeol-lah yang dipertemukan padanya saat itu, walau bukan untuk yang pertama untuk pemuda itu.

Baekhyun yakin – seyakin – yakinnya pada Tuhan yang diimani-nya -, dialah tempat dimana Chanyeol akan bermuara hingga ujung nafasnya nanti.

**tbc**

terima kasih yang sebesar - besarnya sudah me-riview fanfiction gaje saya^^

saya cinta kalian, jangan panggil saya dengan 'author'

cukup, Ezza atau Joonseo saja^^

yg ada account, saya balas review-nya lewat PM saja ne?

ini udah update lagi, RnR ne kawan?


	4. Dreams

**Title : Twilight Series**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Find it by yourself**

**Warning : YAOI! TYPOS, EYD, PLOT make confused, right?**

**Disclaimer : CHARA IS NOT MINE!**

**Summary : kisah pemuda manis bernama Byun Baekhyun dalam usahanya mencari lembayung dalam senjanya yang lain dalam sosok yang lain. Pusat dari tata surya-nya yang akan menjadi poros hidupnya yang terlalu takut dengan perasaan jatuh. Sosok matahari yang akan mengajarkannya tentang jatuh-bangunnya kehidupan.**

**No Label present**

**TWILIGHT SERIES – DREAMS**

**By E . J . A**

**[ 9 ]**

**Chanyeol mengintip sedikit dari balik tirai berwarna baby blue itu dengan kedua bola matanya yang mirip telur dadar itu. Dia mengamati seseorang yang berjalan dengan terseok – seok tanpa alas kaki menyusuri jalanan setapak yang ada didepan rumahnya. Kedua kaki mulus dengan warna kulit seputih susu itu tanpa ragu menginjak ceceran daun – daun maple kering yang berjatuhan menumpuk di jalanan yang terlihat agak gelap karena senja telah turun dan bayangan dari pohon – pohon besar dari berbagai ras – meski kebanyakan maple dan trembesi – yang berjajar dengan rapi.**

**Sosok itu hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna coklat muda senada caramel bersih yang panjangnya hingga lutut, dan hiasan kepala mirip imitasi gandum bewarna emas – seperti hiasan kepala bangsawan bangsa romawi - yang terlihat silau kala sinar mentari dengan jahil menyoroti hingga membentuk ilusi pelangi yang berpendar disekeliling sosok itu.**

**Sosok dengan ukiran wajah dan lekuk tubuh yang sangat sempurna, hidungnya bangir tegak dan bibir tipisnya yang berisi berwarna merah muda, tubuhnya kecil yang terasa pas kala direngkuh oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol ragu, sosok itu hanya mempunyai mahkota bersurai pendek coklat tua, bukan seseorang bidadari yang jatuh dari kediamannya yang nyaman di atas langit, di kahyangan. Bukan, sosok itu lebih terlihat seperti anak laki – laki dengan postur tubuh mungilnya menyamai seorang gadis. Jakun yang ada pada pertengahan batang tenggorokannya yang membuktikan bahwa sosok berwajah cantik itu seorang anak laki – laki. Wajahnya yang tampak seperti duplikasi dari Aphrodite, sang dewi kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Tak ada yang memungkiri betapa cantiknya pemuda itu, dan – Chanyeol berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhan – jika kulit pemuda cantik itu terasa sangat halus walau dalam jarak pandang yang bisa dibilang tidak dekat ini.**

**Kontras dengan pemuda cantik itu, musim gugur masih mendominasi bulan ini. Dengan warna gelap – gelap lainnya, membuat pemuda cantik ini yang paling indah diantara lainnya. Lembayung senja yang dikagumi Chanyeol – karena menampilkan ilusi senja hari, yaitu pemuda cantik nan mungil itu - barusan kini menguap entah kemana.**

**Chanyeol menegang sedemikian rupa dibalik tirai, tangannya mencengkeram dengan kuat kain berlapis itu setelah merasakan tajamnya tatapan pemuda cantik itu. Chanyeol menelan ludah kesusahan, rasa – rasanya dia bisa melihat jika pemuda cantik itu menyadari jika telah diperhatikan olehnya.**

**Sosok itu berdiri mematung, memandang tajam tepat didepan jendela tempat Chanyeol menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya, dan menyamarkan keberadaannya saat kegiatannya mengamati paras elok pemuda cantik itu. Sosok itu terlihat resah, dan tiba – tiba saja berlari dengan cepat pada rerimbunan ilalang yang tumbuh liar disana.**

**Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa, kakinya ikut – ikutan terangkat keluar dari rumahnya yang nyaman hanya untuk berlari mengejar larinya sosok pemuda cantik itu seperti ada tali tambang tak kasat mata yang menarik tubuh Chanyeol diam mematung. Tapi, hanya udara kosong yang didapatinya dengan beberapa tangkai daun yang gugur membentuk suatu hujan daun …**

"**Eoh? Cepat juga larinya untuk seukuran yang bertubuh mungil sepertinya." Chanyeol menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya, mengatur nafasnya merauk sejumlah oksigen yang bisa dia hirup dengan bebas.**

**Dia berkacak pinggang menatapi kerumunan ilalang yang makin lebat didepannya, perlahan angin sepoi membelai dirinya, membawa aroma lain selain kayu – kayuan dimusim gugur yang samar, ada aroma layaknya pinus basah manis yang tercium sangat pekat dan hentakan aura keberadaan sosok lain dibelakangnya.**

"**Mencariku?" Chanyeol serta merta berbalik, seakan suara itu memberikannya aba – aba untuk segera berbalik . Suara yang bagaikan petikan – petikan dawai – dawai gitar yang bergerak secara teratur dalam alunan suara yang begitu indah selama yang pernah Chanyeol dengarkan. Suara yang lembut yang mampu melumerkan sisi Chanyeol yang keras.**

**Suara yang Chanyeol makin merasa makin tidak asing, dan juga sosok itu. Sosok yang Chanyeol rasa akan menjadi takdirnya kelak.**

**Tapi berusaha mengingat, hanya jalan buntu yang didapatinya dalam labirin yang memenuhi pikiran geniusnya.**

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya yang teramat berat kala mendengar suara ayam pejantan yang berkokok cukup keras. Maklumi saja, pukul tiga dini hari dia baru bisa tertidur, dan selalu dihantui oleh mimpi yang sama. Berulang – ulang seperti itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, seakan – akan tangan besarnya mampu mencabut keseluruhan rambutnya dari akarnya.

Dia mengeliat tak nyaman, menyisakan suara tulang yang berbunyi. Dia teringat dengan mimpinya lagi, sosok pemuda cantik yang membuatnya jatuh cinta meski hanya dalam bunga tidurnya setiap malam.

Pemuda cantik yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya selama ini, yang setiap malam membuat Chanyeol meminta pada Tuhan – meski sekali lagi, dia Atheis – agar selalu memimpikan pemuda cantik itu dalam lembayung senja dan musim gugur di mimpinya. Dan beruntung, mimpi itu selalu saja membuat Chanyeol terlelap dengan nyenyak.

Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya, mendadak alam bawah sadarnya mengingat sosok Baekhyun, dia meninggalkan Baekhyun di pulau Nami dengan kecanggungan yang menerpa keduanya, entah apa masalahnya Chanyeol tak tahu sama sekali, atau sebut saja Chanyeol tidak peka?

Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul, kembali kerumahnya – yang selalu menjadi objek mimpi anehnya – yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul, rumah yang terlihat sederhana dan kecil jika dilihat dari luar, tapi kau akan merasa takjub jika sudah berada di dalamnya.

Chanyeol bangkit, dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya melewati beberapa maid yang bekerja hilir mudik membersihkan setiap jengkal dari rumahnya. Dia melangkah menuju luar rumahnya, mengakrabkan diri dengan udara yang cukup segar yang diperolehnya.

Kini dia merasa risau, risau karena Baekhyun seolah membuat jarak antara keduanya terasa melebar. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia harus segera bertemu dengan Baekhyun, sesegera mungkin.

**[ 10 ]**

**- flashback two years ago after graduation -**

**Bagai terperosok kian dalam pada jurang yang tak berujung dalam kesendiriannya, dan patah hatinya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Baekhyun kian menjadi sosok yang irit bicara. Dia seperti sebuah kelopak bunga yang benar – benar mekar ditemani angin berserta beberapa serangga dan berharap dalam setiap serbuk sarinya dapat menyebar hingga tumbuh menjadi benih baru, tapi sebelum ia dapat memberi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk alam yang ia tinggali, bunga indah itu layu berwarna coklat lalu terjun dengan kejam diatas tanah dan membusuk. Seperti itulah.**

**Dan Baekhyun jenuh, jenuh sendirian didasar nelangsanya sendiri.**

**Dia sadar, dunia tempat ia tinggal ini begitu sempit. Baginya tidak mungkin dia bisa menghindari yang namanya 'lembayung senja', tapi mungkin yang tidak akan dia temukan lagi adalah 'Park Chanyeol' tidak akan ada lagi.**

**Seperti ketetapan takdir dari Tuhan, bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol dengan tinggi bagaikan tiang listrik telah diciptakan menjadi satu – satunya, untuk Baekhyun.**

**Karena 'lembayung senja' yang membisikkan hal itu pada Baekhyun, seperti para pencuri kabar dari Langit.**

**Baekhyun berjalan dengan gontai seraya mengalungkan tas selempang berwarna white dove pada bahu kanannya, jujur saja dia cukup lelah dengan kegiatan kuliahnya.**

**Tapi seakan – akan mantra yang diucapkan Baekhyun – seolah – olah itu seperti kata penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri – semakin membuatnya meraih berbagai jalan yang dapat membantunya naik keatas dengan perlahan.**

**Tidak perlu terburu – buru.**

**Dia merasa tidak masalah dengan hidupnya yang suram tanpa lentera yang mampu menerangi dan menemani langkahnya, Baekhyun merasa tak perlu hal itu, yang dibutuhkannya hanya keyakinan akan dirinya sendiri.**

**Baekhyun merasa harus menjaga dirinya dengan sangat hati – hati, memperlakukan dirinya sendiri seakan – akan sebuah keramik yang sangat mahal dan tidak pantas untuk membentur lantai yang keras.**

**Baekhyun menghampiri bangku panjang dari kayu yang ada dihalaman Institut, dia menghembuskan nafas panjang hingga berbentuk seperti uap – dikarenakan suhu dingin – dia mendongak menatap langit luas yang berwarna biru muda.**

**Tapi tetap tidak ada yang seindah, senja dengan semburat merah yang terkesan begitu manis.**

"**Musim akan segera berganti lagi." Gumam Baekhyun sembari merapatkan scarf-nya.**

**Musim gugur kesayangan Baekhyun dengan langit merah favoritnya akan meninggalkannya sendirian pada kebekuan bersama dengan setiap ingatan – ingatan akan sosok yang sampai sekarang tetap menjadi candu untuknya –yang tidak akan rapuh tertimbun ingatan yang baru. **

**Dan akhirnya Baekhyun tahu, resiko 'jatuh' untuk seseorang dan memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan berlainan dengan seseorang yang disukainya, dia hanya akan setia menghitung detik demi detik yang dilewati setiap hembus dan hela nafasnya, berserta dengan doa dan harapan yang bercampur didalamnya.**

**Sayangnya, waktu tetap berputar seperti kewajibannya.**

**Mengganti matahari setiap harinya, siang dan malam yang terus – terusan bergantian menjaga dunia, dan menjaga keseimbangan alam.**

**Waktu masih setia pada kewajibannya pada Baekhyun, memberinya uluran waktu yang lama untuk menemukan cinta sejati yang diyakininya, seseorang yang akan mampu menopang langkahnya.**

**Sejujurnya, Baekhyun merindukan sosok yang bisa memberikan warna semburat yang selalu diidam – idamkannya sepanjang musim.**

**Dia menyukai sosok seperti musim gugur, dingin dan hangat secara bersamaan. Dia menyukai sosok seperti lembayung senja, indah dan berwarna secara berdampingan.**

**Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya erat, bergumam kecil melantunkan doa, berharap musim gugur menemukannya kembali dengan Park Chanyeol.**

**Musim dingin datang lebih awal di Korea, mengantarkan Baekhyun pada kebekuan yang harus dilewatinya sendirian lagi.**

**end of flashback –**

**[ 11 ]**

Baekhyun sudah kembali dari keterpurukkannya selama ini, dengan mengumpulkan kembali pecahan – pecahan yang tidak beraturan bentuknya, merekatkannya menjadi satu seperti semula, meski tidak ada yang akan sama persis, dan kini pecahan yang masih rentan itu kembali pecah, lebih kecil daripada sebelumnya.

Kadang dia berpikir, dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Bukan. Dia jatuh cinta, itu yang salah. Park Chanyeol tidak salah, feromon miliknya benar – benar membuat Baekhyun lupa diri.

Pemuda mungil itu mendengus, jemari – jemari lentiknya terus – terusan berusaha mengapai beberapa tangkai bunga Cosmos yang tengah bermekaran menghiasi ladang, dan sebagai orang yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesibukan, Baekhyun berusaha merangkai beberapa bunga musim gugur dan mengawetkannya nanti.

Saat ia hendak memetik dua tangkai bunga Cosmos, tiba – tiba saja sebuah tangan yang besar menyentuh tangannya yang mungil. Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya, menyadari kejanggalan yang ada.

Dia buru – buru mendongak, melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar seperti cengiran pada wajah tampannya. Jujur saja, itu mengurangi ketampanannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekkie." Entah bagaimana, kedua tangan besar Chanyeol sudah menarik pinggang Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, mendekap pemuda pecinta eyeliner itu dengan kuat seolah tak mau melepasnya barang sedetik saja.

Baekhyun bersemu dipelukan Chanyeol, wajah dengan semburat merah itu disembunyikannya didada bidang Chanyeol, menyamarkan sedikit air mata yang terasa ingin melesak keluar.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun ditengah – tengah isakan luapan rasa yang menerpanya.

Chanyeol mengusap surai coklat Baekhyun saat mendengar pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu terisak, dia tidak sengaja membuat Baekhyun menangis, dan yang jelas dia tidak ingin melihat satu tetes air mata yang lolos dari mata indah itu.

Keduanya hanya duduk berhadap – hadapan dalam keheningan yang menyeruak, menyerapi setiap kidung yang terlantun begitu indahnya dari angin sepoi yang menghiasi langit temaram berbalutkan lembayung senja yang mengiringi matahari menuju peraduannya, berputar ke belahan bumi yang lain.

Bukan karena canggung.

Hanya saja, sebentuk bulan sabit terbentuk pada paras keduanya, begitu selalu setiap beberapa detik – terganti dengan senyuman lain-.

"Apa aku boleh berkata sesuatu?" gelombang bersuara bass itu akhirnya terbit juga, mengantikan matahari yang sudah terbenam dengan sempurna, meninggalkan jejak – jejak kelam pada langit dengan kerlap – kerlip bintang yang baru saja muncul.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat "Apa itu?" suaranya serak, karena angin dingin terus memukul kulitnya hingga terasa ke tulang – tulang ringkihnya.

Chanyeol berdehem sekilas, menghilangkan serak yang ada "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelas alisnya, tangan kanannya menopang dagunya beralaskan pahanya yang berbalut jeans hitam "Apanya?"

"Konyol ya, aku menyukai seseorang dalam mimpiku selama tiga tahun ini."

Baekhyun menganguk kecil, poninya bergerak kesana kemari "Ya, kedengarannya menggelikan sekali." Ujarnya jujur. Chanyeol terkikik, kedua tangannya memukul – mukul tanah yang sangat keras itu dengan semangat "Ya kau benar. Aku merasa geli dengan diriku sendiri."

Suasana kembali ditelan sepi, suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan meramaikan dengungan kesenyapan. Tangan Chanyeol yang besar itu bergerak perlahan meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun yang masih menopang dagunya, lalu mengengamnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"**Mencariku?"**

**Chanyeol berbalik, menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Dan mendadak saja, ada salah satu bagian dari organ tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lega, seolah seorang bajak laut yang menemukan harta karun yang melimpah.**

**Chanyeol mendekat lima langkah, menyisakan satu langkah lagi untuk dekat dengan sosok menyerupai malaikat berbalut tubuh layaknya manusia itu.**

**Tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak memegang lengan kecil sosok itu yang sama sekali tak bergeming dari posisinya, ada suatu hantaran listrik kecil ketika kedua kulit telanjang itu saling menempel, seolah – olah berkata ini-hal-yang-dicari-cari-sejak-dahulu.**

**Chanyeol mengerjap, ketika tubuhnya menerima impuls yang diterima syarafnya "Apa kau takdir yang diharuskan untukku?" katanya dengan bodohnya, bahkan terasa otak genius Chanyeol tidak berlaku sama sekali.**

**Sosok didepan Chanyeol masih diam seribu bahasa, tapi tanpa menjawabpun Chanyeol sudah sangat yakin, beribu- ribu yakin sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah takdirnya.**

"Rasanya tidak asing.." Chanyeol tersenyum kala kedua tangannya memegang erat lengan Baekhyun dengan erat, cukup membuat empu-nya meringis kesakitan dan akibat sentuhan itu keduanya merasakan hantaran tak terlihat yang membuat Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama pernah terjadi. "Apa kau takdir yang diharuskan untukku?" tanpa dinyana – nyana, Chanyeol menanyakan hal yang sama seperti didalam mimpinya.

Baekhyun hanya diam, memperhatikan polah tingkah Chanyeol yang membuatnya merinding. Terlihat begitu aneh.

"Bukan. Kau sepertinya salah orang, Yeollie-ah."

Chanyeol mematung mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, kedua alis tebal itu tertaut saat lanjutan kalimat pemuda mungil didepannya itu kembali terdengar "Manusia itu tercipta sepasang. Laki – laki dan perempuan. Bukan, bukan seperti ini." Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, meredam rasa nyeri akibat kebohongannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ngilu makin terasa. Dia tahu, semakin kesini semakin rumit yang terjadi, seolah – olah benang – benang merah itu tertaut serampangan. Sulit untuk dilepas, atau dipisahkan.

"Kau benar."

Sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun selalu terjatuh, Baekhyun sendirilah yang membuat tubuh kecilnya selalu terantuk kepayahannya sendiri. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tidak sadar. Dan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah bisa peka akan perasaannya sendiri.

Kedua makhluk berjenis kelamin laki – laki dengan tinggi yang kontras ini hanya kurang bisa memahami perasaan masing – masing, dan jelas tidak ada keterbukaan antara keduanya.

Baekhyun menunduk, matanya berkilat – kilat sendu diantara pekat malam, menikmati gelap yang makin turun menyelimuti keduanya dalam keheningan.

**tbc**

**well. chapter ini terasa sangat aneh. terima kasih untuk yang sudah review.**

**saya mengharapkan saran dan kritik kalian semuanya lagi.**

**saya 94line, chingu.. udah tua waks^^**

**keep RnR ne**


End file.
